My Beautiful Avenger
by SpItFiRe2
Summary: AU M/L Fic based on the movie Mulan
1. Default Chapter

Title: MY BEAUTIFUL AVENGER rating G Disclaimer:I own nothing of Roswell!! :( Summary:it's an AU M/L fic and it's actually based on the animated movie Mulan if any of you have seen it but ofcourse there are changes so i'm not gonna spoil it....now please read on. Feedback: i would really love it cause this is my first fic EVER and although it's not really a Roswell fic i would really appriciate the support! thank you ********************************************************  
  
"Do you ever dream?" "I dream when i sleep" "You know what i mean" "yes ofcourse i do i was just teasing" "well do you?" "sometimes......sometimes i try to think if i could've done better with my life i suppose. Why do you ask?" "Well when you dream about ifs i dream about can dos. I don't just want to dream about the things i can become, i want to become them....." "You know you've never said anything about this before-" "That's because all i do is dream. And these dreams will never come true"  
  
Alex put a finger beneath her chin and lifted her sad eyes to him. Smiling softly he trailed his hand down her shoulder, along her arm and to her hand which he held tightly. She broke their gaze and looked down to stare at their linked fingers. Suppressing the urge to cry she looked back up to his loving face in awe. Here was a man who cared. Who truly cared and felt. So gentle and kind yet strong and stubborn in his own beliefs, he was a man who lived his life as it is, dreamed of how it could be, and never complained. It was a wonder he was sitting here with her when he should be with some beautiful heartmate to fill his ever so ordinary life and make it exciting in so many ways she couldn't. A tear escaped down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Elizabeth. I hate to see you cry. You're more beautiful when you smile." he said and moved to brush it away with his thumb.  
  
"I am not beautiful" she managed to say with a weak laugh. Alex shook his head, a small smile etching the features of his face.  
  
"Denial is no way to accept the truth" he told her then turned his head away to rest against the dark oak of a tree, where they lay in the forest watching the sun rise from it's sleep lighting the sky a mesmerising orange and purple as the rays slid between the clouds creating a whole new day.  
  
"The only truth that i am trying to accept by denying is that you are laying here before me upon your last breath-" she stopped abruptly swallowing hard to make the lump in her throat disappear"don't leave me" she ended with a whisper that drifted to his straining ears creating an echoe.  
  
"Trust me when i tell you that i shall never leave you" he spoke so earnestly yet his voice seemed weak and getting weaker by the second. There was silence for a while and Alex broke it by turning back to her and saying " We are best friends and not lovers. I know that marriage to me would have made you unhappy...."  
  
"Alex n-" she tried to interrupt but he placed trembling fingers on her lips to halt her.  
  
"and i know those dreams you speak of would never even had a chance to be made true......but i shall always love you..."  
  
"I love you too Alex" she couldn't hold the tears in any longer and they trailed along her cheek in a race to the end. The end.  
  
"I know you do, but not like you would love a husband" he coutnered weakly and smiled in understanding. Her agonized gaze softened at the statement and she couldn't help but nod at the truth.  
  
"and i know you love me, but not like you loved Isabel" she spoke the sentence with renewed grief. Isabel had been Alex's true heartmate, and from the moment they met at the village dance their love grew with every glance, every touch and every word. That night she had convinced Alex to lead her away from the crowd and confess is admirement. Yet it was no admirement. It was love and he told her that. Isabel's eyes didn't even widen at the confession she only smiled brightly and leaned in to give him a kiss. This one kiss began to lead to other kisses, and others and others until both lovers knew it they were to satisfy their need to bind themselves together lovingly then they must first bind themselves together lawfully. A marriage came to no surprise to the families and villagers for it was the purest of loves they had witnessed since the dance. Only a day before however Isabel had decided to take a walk among the wildflowers and collect some for her wedding gown. That day a storm hit unsuspectingly and Elizabeth had opened her wooden door to a frantic Alex......in search of his future-wife. A few years later, after the disappearance Alex found himself in turmoil and utter depresstion. It was all he could do not to kill himself and follow suite to his beloved. Ofcourse it also helped that Elizabeth was there to help him through. Their bond grew and so did their hearts...big enough for two and at that Alex had asked her to marry him. Elizabeth loved him and could not reject. She knew that if she tried, she could begin to love him as Isabel once did.  
  
"I'll see her again" Alex's soft words brought her back to the present. Hastily she wiped at her anewed tears.  
  
"I know" she half sobbed.  
  
Alex took her the hand that was still in his and brought it to his lips "Don't fret Lizzie. I'll be watching" he whispered and let her hand drop from his. Liz kneeled before him frozen for a few silent moments. Moments turned to long lasting minutes and the silence stretched on. Liz swallowed.  
  
"Alex?" she whispered closing her eyes in prayer. No answer.  
  
"Alex?" she asked a bit louder and still an answering voice did not come.  
  
Opening her eyes she brought her fingers to his blank eyes and proceeded to lightly close them, then she removed the blanket she was sitting on beneath her and covered his body with it. When she took her hands away blood stained them from where the arrow seared his stomach flesh.  
  
"ALEX!" she screamed in grief and rocked him to her as the fires of the huts and the silnce of the unknown dead surrounded them. Kissing him lightly on the forehead she looked around through the smoke and ashes that covered the once green grass. They still screamed, she could hear and the hooves still beat she could hear and the torches still beamed in their hands she could see...but that was only a few moments ago and all she was met with was the roar of the still burning fire. One moment she was running away from a teasing Alex and the next an army had invaded her village and struck it with no remorse. '20 years of my life...' she thought 'all gone to dust'.   
  
TBC? u like it? no?please tell me truely! 


	2. chapter 2

Liz gingerly placed the last stone upon the last tomb. The last tomb for the day that is. The sun was setting creating room for the blue moon. Liz looked up to the quickly darkening sky and noticed no stars appearing. The moon shall be lonely tonight just as she would be. She then bought her gaze back down to stare at the tomb stone. It read : Juliana Robins  
bless her brave soul  
  
She was one of the many she had to place beneath the soil. From the moment she realized she could cry no more she had numbly walked back to the ruines, searched for a shovel and silently worked on sheltering the innocent. It was no easy task. The scorching sun hung menacingly in the blue sky, the birds flew above her chirping merry songs and a cool breeze blew against the trees creating soothing rustling noises between the ever green leaves. In all senses it was a beautiful day....and she had to spend it digging graves.  
  
Liz looked around her and saw scattered graves all around. She could have made neat rows but she dared not. Every single one she walked up to made her wish she was anywhere else but here. Some were so bad she didn't even want to touch them, let alone move them. Perhaps it was good that they reside where they originally died. Perhaps she would feel less guilty about being the only survivor if she didn't have to drag their lifeless bodies from their spot leaving a trail of dried blood, reminding her, hers was still pumping through her viens, making her more alive than any of them laying before her.  
  
Her muscles hurt terribly now from all the work. Her bones felt like they would break and her legs felt like jelly from standing all day. Unable to take it anymore Liz plopped herself on the ground beside Juliana's grave. Liz didn't really know Juliana as a close friend but nevertheless......Liz looked around once again. She didn't really know half of the people she buried. Still..no one deserved to leave the earth without peace.  
  
Peace. That was a word she wished was around for comfort. The strength to go on was not within her anymore. It twisted her insides to know that the rest of the murdered would not lay peacefully for their journey to the other side. Anger swelled in her eyes and her fists clenched and unclenched. The Huns shall pay for their treacherous deeds.  
  
It was just her luck that she had simply visiting her old village which she considered home. She had not been born there but she remembered that as soon as she was of age to understand the world around her, her parents had bought her for a visit to where her mother was born. It was the day she met her best friend. It was the day they made a pact to be with each other always. It was the day she had silently vowed to herself, for as much as her young mind could gather, that she would protect Alex always.  
  
Sighing Liz stood and threw a flower atop the grave and recited a small prayer. After a moment's pause she stepped to the side and faced another one. This one was singled out and was covered with the most colourful wildflowers she could pick.   
  
" I'll protect you Alex. I promise" she whispered to the silence then after allowing a solitary tear to fall she masked her grief with as much strength as she could muster and began her walk away from the ruines and set out to find aid.  
************************************  
"Your highness" the captian approached the emperor with a respectful bow. The emperor rose from his throne and glided down the steps that seperated them.   
  
"What is the news?" he asked with a calm voice yet his tone could not hide the concern evident there. The captian straightened and gazed at the ruler with more evident panick.  
  
"The Huns managed to climb the great wall your highness, and Kivar is leader them." he uttered the last word with dread. Kivar was China's and th emperor's biggest enemy and he would stop at nothing to make the emperor bow to his superiority. The emperor appeared to be in deep thought for a moment.  
  
"I want you to send for every capable man in China to join the forces" he requested.  
  
"I am sure that our army can set Kivar and his army in place your hightness-" the captain tried to assure but the emperor waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"We will need every fighter we can obtain. Remember captain when man can make all the difference" he spoke wise words and the captain bowed iin respect and started to make his way out.   
****************  
Liz had been on the road for about a day now. She had gathered what little food she could find and a clean dress for a more comfortable journey. Passing through woods and meadows of sickly green she sought out her haven. She had decided a while ago that she would go back to her parent's village and seek their help. No doubt they had heard about the raid and were extremely worried about her safety....and condition.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and Liz feared she was lost,for she right now found herself before a well built tavern that seemed to be working prosperously. Tentively Liz made her way into the stone building to be greeted by well lain wooden tables and chairs, occupied by...very large and very hairy men Liz took note.  
The tavern was not so large and had a cozy feeling to it if not for the heavy smoke that clouded the top half of the room. Liz's eyebrow arched up in an inquisitive gesture and her eyes followed the line until they halted at a foor at the back of the room. Before she could make a conclusion about the gray cloud a loud clatter rang in her ears a moment before the door swung open and a blurry figure rushed out. Liz couldn't recognise the face but she did catch a glimpse of blond hair and flailing arms.  
  
Again her train of conclusive thoughts were interrupted when a short plump man who looked about 50 raced after her but stopped when she disappeared. He seemed to be holding a metal spoon and waving it angrily in the air.  
  
"And don't come back you clumsy wench!" he shouted in a highly annoying snarl. Liz stiffened as his gaze suddnely caught hers. Her eyes grew wide as his narrowed and she shivered when he eyed her up. Reflexively she crossed her arms around her as if she was naked beneath his gaze.  
  
"What're ye here for missy?" he asked, his tone now had a suggestive nature. Liz thought to walk up to him and slap him but as she looked around she noticed that half the men that sat drinking their ale or eating their meat had stopped and turned their attention to her. Finally being able to draw a conclusion without interruption she concluded that none were honorable and so without seconf thought she turned and fled.  
  
As soon as she got out she stopped and breathed in a lungful of clean air. Liz thought she would enter this tavern, nuirish herself and be on her way again. Deciding to skip that part of the plan she straightened and started to make her way back onto the trail. Befor she could take another step she heard it. Sobbing.   
  
Carefully following the soft sobs she found herself abit away from the tavern, and hiding behind a tree was the girl that had rushed past her. Looking at her in the sun light she found her hair more golden than blond, those flailing arms now tightly wrapped around her knees, her head bent down.  
  
"Hello" Liz addressed her softly and was greeted with a surprised hface as the young woman looked up and stared at her with piercing green eyes.  
  
"Hel-lo" she replied a moment later, hesitantly.  
  
"Are you altight?" Liz asked as she bent down so she was eye level with her.  
  
"No I lost my job I lost my home I lost my money I lost food I lost-" she babbled but stopped abruptly and gave Liz an apologetic smile "forgive me, my mouth tends not to stop moving when it starts to move in the first place".  
  
Liz smiled back "It's alright i do not mind. I can understand...after i saw what happened in there" she said pointing a finger back to the tavern. The woman groaned.  
  
"I am such a fool...."  
  
"May i ask what happened?"   
  
The woman nodded " I tripped and fell, taking a whole meal down with me-" she explained. Liz's eyes widened but not in horror.  
  
"That awful man fired you because you ruined one lousy meal?" she asked incredilously.  
  
" for the tenth time" she finished her interrupted explanation and gave Liz a weary look. Liz mouth formed an O and she then gave her a sympathetic smile as realization dawned on her. Slowly she moved herself so she sat beside the young woman and put an arm around her shoulder in comfort.  
  
" He deserved it" was the only thing she said before it earned her a laugh from the stranger. The stranger then quickly struck her hand out waiting for a handshake which Liz gladly accepted.  
  
"I'm Maria"  
  
"Liz"  
  
TBC thanx for the feedback! 


End file.
